Kingdom Hearts: New Universe
by cornholio4
Summary: After defeat of Xehanort, Sora gets sucked through an anomaly that sends him to an alternate universe with world's similar but different from the ones he knows and he decides to save them when villains are after this universe's Kingdom Hearts. Sora/Jasmine.
1. Chapter 1

**I give a lot of thanks to DJ Rodriquez who gave me a lot of help, advice and ideas for this story. Also this is AU after Kingdom Hearts II so Dream Drop Distance (I love that game so don't think I give the impression otherwise) did not happen so Xehanort was taken care of not that long after Organisation XIII.**

Fifteen year old Keyblade Master Sora relaxed in his personal Gummi Ship which was put on auto pilot as he was reading a book of Arabian legends. It was about a month after he had stopped Organisation XIII and then helped to stop Xehanort once and for all which also released the spirits of the three lost Keyblade wielders Terra, Aqua and Ven who King Mickey was helping adjust to being in the normal worlds and the time they lost thanks to Xehanort's long standing plans.

Both he and Riku passed the exam to be Keyblade Masters, being given their own Gummi Ships along with it and Kairi was now learning to be a Keyblade wielder as well. Sora had been spending time with his friends and using his Gummi Ship to explore the various worlds just to see what was out there and see if anyone needed his help. " _...two pieces of the golden scarab, that is how the Cave of Wonders got discovered and where Aladdin found Genie's Lamp..._ " Sora thought remembering his friends from Agrabah, including the genie who helped him after being freed and the kind and beautiful Jasmine. He always noticed how pretty the princess's looked but always liked to help him get with their loves...

Sora suddenly stood up in alarm dropping his book when an alarm was ringing in his Gummi Ship, "What's happening?" Sora asked in fear looking at the radar of his ship's computer and saw that some sort of mark tore up in space.

"An anomaly?" Sora questioned out loud looking as his computer's artificial intelligence explained it to him in text, apparently it was a once in a lifetime rip that could take someone to an alternate universe and there had been reports of people being sucked in or thrown out who had counterparts on various worlds and there was no telling where it would take them.

"Should probably message King Mickey and tell him..." Sora muttered calling a message to King Mickey about what to do but after sending it he saw his Gummi Ship being pulled into the anomaly, it seemed that its gravity was pulling the Gummi Ship in. Sora panicked as he tried to boost the Gummi Ship's rockets to escape but no good as it pulled his Gummi Ship through with him screaming...

*KH:NU*

On the world where this universe's Agrabah stays, landing on the hot Arabian Desert was a Gummi Ship only looking fearsome like the ship of an evil alien empire, with it being colored black and dark red eyes painted on. In the pilot's chair was a short pudgy man in a red shirt and brown coat and had black hair that went by the name of LeFou. In the back blowing off smoke from his gun from target practice of dolls of birds was a tall muscular handsome black haired man in a red hunting shirt with a yellow collar, brown belt with a strap going over his shoulder, yellow gloves, brown boots and black pant that was known as Gaston.

"We are here Mr Mad Doctor sir." LeFou said through the communication of his computer and the monitor showed a bald headed man in a scientist's coat and with a long black beard and went by the Mad Doctor. LeFou then asked "So we find the Cave of Wonders and get the lamp for you, once that street rat has found the other half of the scarab?"

"That is just right, the Lamp contains a great power that will be use to our plans, I already have Cruella set to find the other objects we need." The Mad Doctor told LeFou as he began cackling madly. "Of course if you succeed..." Mad Doctor then said and Gaston angrily went to the front of the ship and pushed LeFou away so he could speak to the Doctor and was looking angry.

"I am the greatest hunter ever and I have killed beasts and creatures of all sorts, do not doubt me Doctor!" Gaston told the Doctor sternly who did not like being talked back to. "You have better hold to your end of the bargain, helping me be King of my world with Belle as my queen and the power to kill that Beast that has taken her captive and mount him as an ornament!" Gaston told the Doctor.

"You will be given exactly what you have promised, just be patient and make sure you do your part." The Doctor told him as the connection ended. Gaston glared at the screen as he took the device that would tell them when the Cave of Wonders has appeared and where to find it. Gaston then told LeFou to follow him as he dreamed of his reward when all of this is done.

"I tell you this much LeFou." Gaston told his shorter sidekick who was having trouble catching up with his 'friend' at the sprint Gaston was walking while looking at his device waiting for it to go off so they could go and find the Cave of Wonders. "When I am King, I will have all the gold, treasure and food that I could ever ask for and I will make sure that Beast and anyone who looks at my bride the wrong way will pay. I deserve the best and I will get the best of everything." Gaston now picturing him in a king's robe with a crown on his head as he was worshipped as he sat on his throne.

*KH:NU*

The Mad Doctor after the transmission ended shook his head at the arrogance of that buffoon, still he was a strong fighter and a good hunter who made an excellent ally albeit a hard to tolerate one. Still he had his uses and once he got the Lamp and all the other pieces of his plan come together, he would give the buffoon anything he wanted to please him. He smirked knowing that even if Gaston would be fooled by the king, castle and power he would be given, he would be more like a baron that would still answer to him once the entire universe and the power of the Kingdom Hearts was his to command.

He then got to work on a machine that he was building that would help him lots, why should he be worried? After all the only possible obstacle Gaston would have of not getting the lamp to him would be a common street rat and even if Gaston preyed to the traps he could always send someone to enter and retrieve it before the Cave collapsed.

No obstacles he could see at the moment for this piece of his plan, in fact the only threat to his entire plan was one possible Mouse but he has something in place for the Mouse should he show himself again...

 **I am open to any ideas about what changes there could be in this new universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora managed to steer the Gummi Ship so it managed to have a not so rough landing on the world and he decided to explore going out of the Ship but had to shield his eyes when he saw the hot sun and the sand of the desert. "...this must be the Desert that Agrabah is in Aladdin's world..." Sora muttered to himself surprised that he landed somewhere quite familiar to him.

He then looked down and was shocked to see skeletons of two thieves on the ground with their swords sticking out and half of a golden scarab was there, "They must have killed eachother over this..." Sora told himself once again aghast at what he saw and due to the fact that their corpses were now skeletons it must not have happened recently. " _...wait a minute half of a golden scarab, I wonder..._ " Sora thought in his hand taken the half of the golden scarab out of the bony hands of one of the skeletons and to his surprise another half of the Scarab seemed to be flying to him.

Sora caught it bewildered and saw it was glowing green so it must be flying from a spell to look for its twin, remembering how the tale went from the book he was reading he put the two halves of the scarab together and it started flying out again and landed in the sand and Sora was lucky enough to run out of the way as the Cave of Wonders, exactly how Sora remembered it looking in his world. "I wonder if this world is different..." Sora muttered and he then jumped up when the Cave started talking to him.

" **Young wielder of the Keyblade, I sense you are not from this world but I can assure you things are the same but different from what you remember.** " The Cave told him in a deep voice with the sprit having great knowledge to those who decide to ask questions before entering. " **Just as you know, I hold the Lamp which contains a genie capable of granting you three wishes.** " The Cave told him and Sora thought he could ask a question.

"Well is Aladdin here?" Sora asked the first thing that came up in his head. "How is he in this world?" Sora asked and the Cave started speaking up.

" **Aladdin exists in this world but not as you know him.** " The Cave told him and Sora looked at the Cave wanting further clarification. " **He is not a street rat but known to the people of Agrabah as Prince Ali the only child of Sultan Cassim and heir to Agrabah's Throne.** " The Cave clarified for him and Sora looked taken aback about this.

"So Aladdin is a prince here, how about Jas..."

He then heard shouting and turned around and saw a young woman looking angry at him as she rushed up, dressed in similar clothes to the poor peasants of Agrabah. "Are you after the treasure of the Cave as well, I was told the other half of the Scarab could help me find what I need in the Cave of Wonders and a spell I found could help me find the other so you had the other one." The woman told Sora accusingly.

"Sorry I didn't know the other scarab was yours, I found the other one and I just decided to put them together. I am Sora and if you want I could help you get what you are after." Sora told her introducing herself. The woman looked at Sora carefully but deciding he seemed like a nice if oddly dressed kid decided he could be trustworthy.

"I am Sadira and I hope to impress the love of my life and I read the treasure of the Cave of Wonders could help me get my dream come true, be warned I will not like it if you are just trying to take the treasure for yourself." The woman now called Sadira told him and Sora smiled at her as they went in together. " _Maybe when we find the lamp, the Genie can help me make sense of what is different..._ " Sora thought in his mind as he wondered down the familiar insides of the cave.

Sora as he was walking down with Sadira was wondering something, how similar was Sadira to the Aladdin he knew, if she was after the Lamp of the Cave of Wonders like he was. Thinking about it he asked "...do you know anything about a monkey called Abu?" Sora asked wondering if Abu was partnered here with Sadira in this universe.

"The pet of Agrabah's Prince Ali?" Sadira asked and Sora realised that this meant even in this world Aladdin had Abu as his companion but he then noticed Sadira now looked happy at the thought of Aladdin in her world. Sora gave her a look wondering something and Sadira told him "okay you got me, I am in love with Agrabah's prince and i was hoping the treasure of the Cave could help me be worthy enough of seeking out his advances. You must think I am out of my league." Sadira screamed and Sora thought that this was kind of similar to Aladdin and Jasmine back in his world.

"Not at all, I heard the Prince is a nice guy." Sora told her with a big smile which seemed to cheer her up. Soon after some walking they came across the treasure room and Sadira's eyes widened with delight at all the gold.

"Don't think about all this gold, it is not as good as the real treasure of the Cave." Sora told Sadira before she could try and collect the gold coins. Sora then spotted the Lamp just as he remembered it looking like at the top of a pile and he then climbed up to get it.

"Sora please tell me you are not serious that some old lamp is worth more than all of this treasure?" Sadira asked flabbergasted but Sora jumped back down and smiled at her and told her to rub the lamp with him. Despite being confused Sadira decided to see what was special and began rubbing the lamp along with Sora...

 **Cassim is from Aladdin and the King of Thieves and Sadira is from the Aladdin cartoon show.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sora's face soon grew into shocked horror when he saw the red magic exiting the Lamp having a feeling on what it could mean, " _Oh no... please don't be Jafar, please don't be Jafar... please don't be..._ " Sora silently pleaded in his head remembering how Jafar was turned into a red Genie and hoping that this lamp was not holding him. However when the magical smoke resurfaced as the genie inside the lamp, Sora could see it was not the wicked sorcerer that he knew from his universe.

It was a familiar girl that was a bit taller than Sora, she had black hair tied in a long ponytail held together by a golden band, a red small top that showed her stomach, golden ear rings, red Arabian pants, golden Arabian shoes, a golden belt, golden cuffs on her hands and a golden decoration around the shoulder of her left arm. Sadira was amazed at this but held a smirk when she saw that Sora was looking quite stunned at the beauty of this female Genie, especially since the young wielder of the Keyblade was expecting the blue Genie he knew in his own universe.

The genie then stretched making Sora a bit nervous before noticing Sora and Sadira, "Oh I felt that two people rubbed my lamp at the same time." The genie told the two and Sora recognised the voice but was not sure to believe that this was who he thought she was. "Can I ask who my two new masters are?" the Genie asked as Sora and Sadira quickly gave her their names.

"Well nice to meet you Sora and Sadira, I am the genie of the Lamp and you both get three wishes each." The genie said as she further introduced herself. "I just want to let you know that I can't grant you further wishes, I can't kill anyone and I can't bring back someone who is dead. But for formalities, you can call me Jasmine. " The genie said finishing off with Sadira thinking about what to do for wishes but Sora was stunned. Jasmine was the Genie in this universe? So she wasn't with Aladdin in this universe, at least it was a better surprise than having Jafar be the Genie like he was expecting.

"Wait were you always a genie and if not, how did you become one?" Sora decided to ask hoping to see where this all fits together and Jasmine was a bit shocked at being asked this and decided to elaborate:

 _"Well I guess my story starts about 150 years ago in a faraway kingdom, I was Princess Jasmine the heir to the throne. In order to be better prepared to take the throne, my father the Sultan tried to pair me with various suitors but I refused every arrogant prince that showed up wanting my hand in marriage. I loved my father but he did not understand that I did not really like being trapped in the palace; I always dreamed of seeing the world and only wanted to marry for love. My father decided to alter the law putting off me having to marry until he could find someone I could agree to but his vizier had other plans..._

 _My father's vizier was a wicked man by the name of Jafar who had been envying my father for a long time and had long wanted to be Sultan himself. After my 16th birthday while my father was out visiting a neighbouring kingdom for stronger diplomatic ties, Jafar came to me asking for my hand in marriage. I could barely tolerate him as it was, I could never see this old man as a husband but Jafar was persistent and I just kept refusing._

 _However one night he caught me in one of his traps and took me to his secret work place. As it turned out Jafar was a powerful dark sorcerer who used his Snake staff to control my father whenever he wanted something and he began a dark ritual that turned me into a genie._

 _Before Jafar could make his first wish to be the new Sultan, I thought quickly and used my new powers to enchant a carpet which came alive and tangled up Jafar before he could speak. I took his snake staff and destroyed it, the guards came in and arrested Jafar for kidnapping the princess. When father came home he was furious when he found out what Jafar had done and what he had been doing for years, he arranged for Jafar's execution but he was heartbroken about what had been done to me and he could not bear to use my lamp to make any wishes_

 _My father took my lamp and used one of Jafar's spell books to create a resting place for me so no one would take my lamp and use my powers for evil, the Cave of Wonders came about which could only be summoned by two halves of the Golden Scarab which my father hid for the day someone could open it up again. After me and my father said our goodbyes my Lamp was kept here until someone could find the Cave and release me from my lamp again..._ "

Sadira was taken aback by this and Sora after learning that Jasmine was a princess here felt sorry for Jasmine at having to be separated from her father and being stuck in the Lamp for 150 years. He was also angry thinking about how Jafar was an evil man here like he was in his universe. Sora then gave Jasmine a hug who smiled as she returned it. She then whispered into his ear:

" _I can see things that happen outside my lamp and I can see you are a traveller here from another universe, you must be familiar with my counterpart there..._ "

Sora was surprised at this and Jasmine decided to asking about him about his world later. "Sorry to interupt you two lovebirds but how are we going to get out?" Sadira asked and Sora and Jasmine let go of eachother with Jasmine giving a whistle.

Then to Sadira's amazement the Carpet that Sora remembered in his own universe came alive, "Don't be too surprised, the Carpet is a friend and can get us out and then we can talk about your wishes." Jasmine told Sadira who was a bit freaked out and Sora did not hesitate to get on and Jasmine got on as well. With a bit of hesitation Sadira went on the carpet but then they heard a gunshot firing and saw at the entrance Gaston pointing a gun at them with LeFou at his side. Gaston then said:

"I will be taking that lamp now..."

 **Yeah using the red outfit for Jasmine as a genie is something I came up with and as I thought there are pictures of Jasmine as a genie in that outfit on Deviantart.**


	4. Chapter 4

While this figure might have been known to the Beast and Belle he knew in his own world, Gaston was pretty much a stranger to Sora who was more reminded of Clayton from his own world. "Perhaps the stupid peasant and the brat over there didn't hear me. I said to hand over the Lamp!" Gaston told them sound a bit threatening.

"What if we don't want to give it to some jerk with a gun." Sora said glaring hanging Jasmine's lamp on his belt. Sadira and Jasmine themselves were glaring at Gaston with Sadira thinking she had met selfish lugs that acted and looked like him and Jasmine was not happy at idea of him getting her lamp and what wishes he could make.

"No one speaks to Gaston like that, now you me and my friends will make you pay." Gaston shouted angrily and Sora's eyes widened when he saw several monsters of the Heartless appearing thinking that it seems that some things still stay the same no matter what universe this is. "Yes little peasant, these are the Heartless monsters born from the darkness of other people's hearts. I of course have no such darkness in my heart but they my friends allowed me to use them." Gaston bragged to the scared look of Sadira's face at the sight of the monsters.

Sora then summoned his Kingdom Keyblade and began attacking the Heartless monsters to the surprise of Gaston, LeFou and Sadira. "So Sora wields the Keyblade in the universe he came from, the ultimate weapon to fight the Heartless." Jasmine said in astonishment impressed when she saw this cute boy fighting like a true warrior plus the fact that in her universe, there were so little wielders of the Keyblade left thanks to the Keyblade War.

Sadira was a bit surprised that Jasmine saying that Sora came from another universe but she guessed it was not that surprising with the monsters appearing. Sadira then asked Jasmine if she could help out but Jasmine looked at her apologetically and told her "sorry Sadira but I can only use my powers to help others unless I was wished to."

Sadira then got the memo and said "Jasmine for my first wish, I wish you can now use your powers to help us freely from now on." Jasmine smirked as she granted it and caused great lightning strikes to appear zapping the Heartless until they were taken care of. Sora and Jasmine nodded at each other while a smile until they saw Gaston had enough hand was now firing at them with his gun.

Jasmine, Sora and Sadira then began going onto the carpet as it began flying them out of the cave of wonders. "Just you wait, I will have that lamp and then I will be king of my world with Bell as my queen..." Gaston shouted angrily but then saw LeFou entranced by a red gem and started to take it. "LeFou, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gaston shouted to him but was too late as the cave began coming down trapping them inside.

Luckily Carpet got them out of the cave just as it was dissolving, "you were incredible Jasmine, I never thought the Jasmine in my world could be that cool if she was a genie but were amazing." Sora told Jasmine with her blushing and wondering if there was anything she could do to make herself better than the Jasmine Sora knew just in case he had competition in his heart.

Sadira asked if they could get back to Agrabah as she was hoping to use her remaining wishes to impress the prince. "Yes Aladdin, he is a street rat and with Jasmine who is the Princess in my universe." Sora told them to Sadira who found it hard to believe that Prince Ali could be a street rat in another world but Jasmine was surprised that there was another her still as a princess but of Agrabah. As the carpet took off Jasmine was thinking of:

" _Now I can use my powers freely, I wonder if there was anything I can do to impress Sora if he doesn't have a love himself. My father maybe long gone but perhaps there is a way we can still be together after his wishes are used..._ "

*KH:NU*

Hollow Bastion, a world where a dark castle stands with great evil inside of it. From his monitors the Mad Doctor was angrily looking at the sight of some Keyblade wielder and a street rat escape the Cave of Wonders with the Genie while his allies Gaston and LeFou were trapped in the treasure room of the cave. He got a call from Gaston on a communication device he had given the two and answered it. "Look some brat with a Keyblade managed to cheat their way with the lamp along with a street rat and we are stuck here. No worries once you get us out, we will be able to avenge this loss and you will have the lamp and I will have my kingdom..."

"The only thing you will ever be king of is King of Fools if you think I will get you out of it after failing a simple task of retrieving a lamp, I have much more allies I can use to get what we need so I have no need of worthless fools such as yourselves. Hope you like the room with all the treasure because that is were you will be spending the rest of your lives." The Mad Doctor told them coldly as he hung up and had the device Gaston had self destruct with him dropping it just in time. He then shut off the screens showing Gaston and LeFou's demands and screams to let them out.

"I will take care of them myself, don't you worry Doctor." The Mad Doctor heard a low polite voice say and he looked nervously at the sight of his master, a figure with blonde hair, clown makeup and a costume and cloak dressed in all sorts of colors and patterns.

"I can sense this Keyblade wielder is from another universe, I can use my magic to make sure that he never meets up with that meddlesome mouse." smirked the figure and the Mad Doctor bowed before his master who was known as Kefka Palazzo...

 **Just to remind you guys, since Xaldin was the villain of the Beauty and the Beast's world in Kingdom Hearts II, Sora probably never knew Gaston even existed!**


End file.
